This invention relates to an improved apparatus for pushing a barge with a push boat, and more particularly, to an improvement in the controlling of the rudder angle of the push boat by the relative drift angle between the barge and the push boat occuring at the connecting mechanism.
Generally, a barge which is employed to transport cargoes, such as earth, sand and the like, in various water ways, harbors, rivers, lakes, marshes, etc, is pushed by a pusher system using a push boat. In such cases, it is required to make and keep in a substantially straight line, the longitudinal center lines of both vessels for optimal pushing and to keep the barge on course. There are, however, many difficulties and deficiencies involving the connecting mechanism between the barge and boat, and involving controlling of the drift angle occuring at the connecting mechanism. For example, the strength of the connecting means, e.g. wire rope which is normally used to connect a large scale barge to a push boat, is important. Difficulties are produced by relative displacement between the barge and the connecting means, which mainly is based on behavior of the waves.
It is well known that displacements occur in the relative motion of the two vessels which are produced in the longitudinal direction, transverse direction, vertical direction, or a combination thereof, mainly by rolling, pitching and turning of the two vessels, respectively. In any case, they influence adversely, the keeping on course of the barge. Some slippage from the extended straight center lines and consequent running off course is unavoidable. Unfortunately, the most suitable and usable countermeasure has not yet been developed.